Saccharomyces cerevisiae (S. cerevisiae) is a yeast that has long been used as an expression system for producing exogenous proteins. S. cerevisiae and other yeast expression systems, however, are limited, for example, by growth rate and the production of molecules that promote or accelerate particular biochemical pathways.